


I've been readin' your lips, they don't need no translation

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, handjob, porno in metropolitana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: "Mancano ancora sette fermate, pensi di resistere? Oh, beh, dovrai farlo comunque, perché non ho intenzione di farti venire prima.”





	I've been readin' your lips, they don't need no translation

A quindici fermate da casa, alle dieci di una sera di aprile, col vagone così pieno da riuscire a dedurre la cena dell’uomo di fianco (che ha scelto il giorno sbagliato per un panino maionese e tonno), l’umore di Harvey oscilla tra il funereo e l’omicidio di massa.

“Saremmo arrivati prima in macchina,” borbotta per l’ennesima volta. Mike riesce a voltare abbastanza la faccia per guardarlo col compatimento riservato ai bambini che si lamentano del cielo troppo azzurro.

“Di sabato sera? A New York? Avremmo fatto prima a portare l’Anello a Mordor.”

“Perlomeno avremmo viaggiato seduti.”

“Sono le tue vecchie e stanche gambe a parlare?”

“È il tuo giovane e pimpante culo che vuole finire al pronto soccorso?”

“Non hai abbastanza spazio di manovra per prendermi a calci.”

“Potrei stupirti.”

Quando la metropolitana si ferma e metà vagone scende, Harvey perde l’equilibrio e si aggrappa alla vita di Mike per non precipitare al suolo, ma non ha abbastanza prontezza di spirito per pestargli un piede. Mike ne ha abbastanza per stringerlo un po’ più a sé, tenendogli la mano.

“Harvey, guarda, si è seduto un ragazzo prima che riuscissi a farlo tu, se vuoi gli chiedo se ti cede il posto. Ne avresti il diritto, nella tua… posizione.”

“Tu non hai così tanta voglia di arrivare a casa intero, vero?”

“No, mi dispiacerebbe non essere presente alla nascita di mia figlia.”

“Non sembra ti interessi così tanto.”

“È che è così divertente prenderti in giro.”

“Guardati Brooklyn Nine-Nine se hai così tanta voglia di ridere.”

“Ma Brooklyn Nine-Nine non ride a spese tue, quale sarebbe il divertimento?”

“Non ti avrei mai sposato se avessi saputo che uomo orrendo sei.”

“È esattamente a questo che serve un matrimonio, a nascondere la propria vera natura fino a quando non è troppo tardi.”

“Perché viviamo nel 1920 e non siamo avvocati.”

“Mi rovini sempre tutta la poesia.”

Si fermano di nuovo, ma questa volta salgono il doppio delle persone che sono scese. Harvey si ritrova schiacciato contro il marito che, al contrario suo, trova la situazione piuttosto divertente.

“La prossima volta che proponi qualcosa di diverso dal jet privato ti chiudo nel tuo ufficio,” gli grugnisce contro la guancia.

“Se me ne regali uno per l’anniversario, molto volentieri.”

Un paio di persone decidono di tentare la fortuna in altri vagoni, per cui Harvey riesce a spostarsi il minimo indispensabile per non esplodere. Appena lo fa, però, Mike se lo riprende addosso, tirandolo per il braccio che Harvey non aveva ancora staccato dalla sua vita.

“Che c’è, puzzo?”

“Cosa?”

“Visto che ti sei allontanato.”

“No, volevo evitare di respirarti addosso.”

“Come se fosse mai stato un problema. Rimani qui.”

Mike gli si stringe addosso così forte che Harvey sente premere i bottoni della camicia così forte da lasciare l’impronta. Gli spinge la testa nell’incavo della spalla, mormorando che c’è così tanta gente che non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Fa scivolare una mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni con la stessa scusa.

“Puoi anche farmi un pompino, se vuoi, visto che tanto nessuno ci vede.”

“Non c’è spazio per mettermi in ginocchio, ma possiamo vedere cosa posso fare.”

Fa camminare le dita dalla tasca all’orlo dei pantaloni, piano piano tratteggiano il contorno dei passanti e della cintura, fino ad arrivare al bottone davanti.

“Mike –”

“Ho mai preso meno che seriamente una sfida?”

“Non è –”

Mike si allunga per mordergli un bacio, gli passa i denti sul labbro.

“Ssh,” sibila, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro sottile, “stai zitto e nessuno si accorgerà di niente,” Harvey lo guarda con una tale indignazione che Mike aggiunge rapidamente un “Signore”, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

Mike torna ad incastrare la testa sul colletto della camicia, lascia baci immobili sulla mascella mentre con lentezza insopportabile abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni. Con la stessa lentezza infila le dita per abbassargli le mutande il tanto necessario per prenderlo in mano.

“Pensi ci sia abbastanza spazio di manovra?”

“Non –”

“Ah-ah-ah,” gli dà una stretta più forte del necessario, “non ti avevo detto di stare zitto? Era una domanda retorica.”

La presa di Harvey attorno alla sua vita si fa più salda, la mano riesce a farsi strada fin sotto la giacca, a sfilare la camicia dei pantaloni abbastanza per stringergli il fianco. Quando Mike comincia a muovere la mano si ritrova a dover nascondere un gemito nel suo collo. Mike ridacchia divertito, lo accarezza in punta col pollice.

“Certo che non riesci ad ubbidire ad un ordine neanche se ne andasse della tua vita, mh? Forse dovrei darti una sculacciata, una volta a casa, che ne pensi?”

Harvey gli stringe la pelle abbastanza forte da fargli male. Mike fa passare il braccio libero attorno alla sua vita, gli bacia una guancia.

“Penso mi uccideresti prima di permettermi di farlo, mh?”

Harvey annuisce, senza riuscire a soffocare una risata rapida, sfumata di rosso chiaro. Mike continua a masturbarlo lentamente, come in una gara di resistenza. La mano di Harvey scivola fino alla curva sul fondoschiena, le dita premono contro le fossette sopra le natiche; lo graffia, premendo le unghie contro la pelle, si beve i brividi impercettibili che tremano sulle ciglia di Mike.

“Mh, bravo, quello puoi farlo. Continua.”

La mano sale fino alle scapole, graffiando per tutto il percorso, e Mike sospira e ridacchia.

“Mancano ancora sette fermate,” gli dice quando comincia a muoversi più velocemente, “pensi di resistere? Oh, beh, dovrai farlo comunque, perché non ho intenzione di farti venire prima.”

Alla sesta fermata Mike toglie la mano, perché le persone che li circondavano scendono quasi tutte. Non sale nessuno, ma prima che la metropolitana riparta Harvey lo prende per il braccio e lo trascina nel vagone accanto, pieno da scoppiare. Riescono ad infilarsi in un angolo, Harvey aderisce con la schiena alla parete, si abbassa la cerniera e Mike è più che rapido, più che contento di infilargli di nuovo la mano dentro le mutande. Fedele alla propria promessa, lo tiene sull’orlo dell’orgasmo fino alla fine, alternando il movimento rapido del polso a tocchi leggeri con le dita, godendosi la frustrazione dell’altro che, lo sa benissimo, vorrebbe solo insultarlo. Harvey, mordendosi le labbra, continua a graffiarlo ovunque la carne sia esposta e tenera. Gli stringe forte il fianco quando, finalmente, viene. Mike si pulisce la mano sui suoi pantaloni.

“Mike che schifo.”

“Ehi, nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di parlare.”

Mike tira fuori un fazzoletto e finisce di pulirsi, con l’altra mano lo prende per il braccio perché non rimangano incastrati tra la folla, rischiando di non scendere più per tutta la notte.

“Penso sia un mio diritto in quanto essere umano esprimere il mio disgusto in un’occasione del genere.”

“Chiama Tom e fatti mandare un altro completo, tanto non aspetta altro.”

“Non è esattamente questo il problema.”

“Ti preferivo zitto.”

“E io ti preferivo non disgustoso.”

“Abbiamo fatto di peggio.”

“Non nasconderti sempre dietro questa scusa, che sembra che siamo attivamente coprofaghi. Ti regalerà della candeggina da portarti appresso.”

“Pensi di farti fare di nuovo una sega in metropolitana?”

Harvey allunga il braccio e si prende Mike vicino, gli allunga un bacio sul collo, prima di entrare sotto la luce di un lampione. “Chissà.”

 


End file.
